


A Heist for a Diamond

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Heist, POV First Person, The Power Of Love, mild anxiety, rappelling, stealing a diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Have I ever told you about the time I helped your Grandma Torch and one of our friends steal a diamond?Well, here it goes.
Relationships: Deja Vu/Torch (Skylanders)
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Heist for a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> No editing for this one lads, we die like men. Also, I think I wrote a good chunk of this while on the phone travelling around, so that's fun. Somewhat inspired by all the Leverage my family and I watched while in quarantine.

Have I ever told you about the time I helped your Grandma Torch and one of our friends steal a diamond?

Well, here it goes.

Back in the day, we were all Skylanders. We were all in the prime of our lives, and I think I’d told you about how the both of us became Skylanders in the past too, right? So I won’t bore you with those stories now. But yes. Let’s focus on this particular story. And let’s begin with why we, as heroic figures, were even tasked with doing something like that in the first place.

For a while, after a long series of evil schemes, the main threat of Skylands, Kaos, had fallen into a bit of a creative slump. His schemes weren’t as much of a threat as they used to be. Eventually, he even managed to be a prisoner of the Skylanders. And he stayed a prisoner for quite some time.

As a result, there was a mad race to see who could be the next top evil threat in Skylands. Suddenly, tons of evildoers began showing off their biggest and best schemes. Many were previously unknown nobodies in the world of evil. At best, many of them were nuisances in their hometowns. But as Kaos’ hold as the big bad of Skylands grew weaker and weaker, more and more of them decided to go for broke. Many of them tried out their craziest schemes, their most elaborate plots, all just to get a taste of glory in evil. They all certainly put our skills to the test. We all ended up having to do some crazy things, many outside of our comfort zones.

But that’s what happens if you sign up for a life of heroism. You inspire hope in others, and hope often comes at a price. We pay it through acts of bravery, strength, and sacrifice.

Anyways, let me tell you the story about one of these schemes. There was a girl who was the daughter of a powerful queen. Their kingdom was a big one, filled with dozens of cities, filled with millions of subjects each. And Queen Tourmaline made sure that all those cities were run with laser-focused efficiency. She was a busy woman, caring not for good or evil, right or wrong. But merely on what increased productivity, efficiency, quality.

Because she had been so busy with the kingdom, her daughter, Princess Onyx, was mostly left to her own devices. In the process, she fell in with the wrong crowd. Decided to turn her ambitions towards evil. A classic, tragic story. Queen Tourmaline was too busy to even notice. In fact, it was Onyx’s nanny who first warned us about her upcoming evil scheme.

The nanny was a middle-aged rock-monster by the name of Obsidian. She had been working for the family ever since Princess Onyx was a baby. She watched her grow up, raised her up as if she were her own daughter. When she was younger, she was a sweet girl. A little mopey, but generally very thoughtful and empathetic. Princess Onyx had so much potential, she said. She was a gifted magician, an excellent student, and a great tactician. There was a possibility that someday, when she took the throne from her mother, she could surpass her as queen easily. She never thought that the princess could ever fall from grace and turn to evil in the process. 

It was the true tragedy of evil. How it claims those who do not deserve to be claimed by it.

She called, begging us to stop her before she enacted her first evil scheme. The night before, she had written it all out onto a piece of paper, and Obsidian stumbled across it. It was quite a shock for her to see it too. Previously, she had not suspected a thing about the Princess. But she pulled herself together, and called us to stop her, but to not hurt her in the process.

An emergency meeting was then called. Any Skylanders still left on base was to head down to a lecture theatre in the Academy immediately. I was among them. As was your Grandma Torch. We sat beside each other, and we discussed the situation at hand.

Onyx’s plan involved a big diamond stored away in one of the highest towers in the capital city. One of her mother’s prized treasures. She had built a device to enact her evil plan, and the diamond was the finishing piece.

She was gifted in engineering, as well as magic. And around that time, she had gotten particularly interested in the concept of mind control. It was something she studied all the time. Night and day, according to Obsidian. And that was because she had wanted to use that device of hers to control the minds of all the people within her kingdom. With that device, she could have her very own army. She would never be alone, because no matter what, she could always have someone tend to her every need.

With specific instructions that we were not supposed to hurt the up-and-coming villain, the situation became one which we needed to navigate carefully. But we also needed to plan quickly. Obsidian mentioned that Onyx was planning to unleash her evil into the world that night.

We ended up spending an hour in the meeting. But by the end of it, we had all put together a plan on how to manage the situation. Three of us were chosen to go on this mission. Me, your Grandma Torch, and our friend Tidepool. And all three of us were to throw a successful heist.

They had a website about the place. And included among the features were the touring schedule, as well as an interactive map of the building. So we decided that we would go in disguised among a group of tourists, and then we would split off from the group. From there, we were to climb up the vents. We were supposed to follow Tidepool’s lead for this part, since she had plenty of experience climbing vents from years of being a spy. And once we reached the main room, Grandma Torch and I were meant to act as lookout while Tidepool cracked the case open.

Well, I’m happy to report that the first part of the mission went smoothly. The tour guard we got was fairly new and inexperienced, so the three of us could very easily split off. Let this be a lesson to you children that you should always be attentive. Otherwise, people might just commit a heist underneath your noses.

But anyways, once we split off, we found a vent hidden away in a quiet corner. It was included in the interactive map found on the website, which we all found rather funny at the time. Who knew that designing an authentic cyber experience of a location would end up assisting those who needed to steal something located there?

When we got in, the first thing I remembered thinking was that it was  _ cramped _ . We really had to  _ squeeze  _ in order to get in. The next thing I noticed was how dark it was. Fortunately, your Grandma Torch had her glowing fiery hair. She was situated between the two of us. Tidepool was at the front, and I was at the very back. It also smelled very dusty within the vent. And I expected it to be freezing in there, but fortunately, your Grandma Torch was naturally very warm. So none of us felt terribly cold.

It was a long journey, involving lots and lots of climbing. Now, back in the day both your grandmas were fit as fiddles. We, as Skylanders, needed to know how to run, jump, fight and climb most effectively for our job. So while climbing up the vents was difficult and tedious, we all eventually pulled through.

Then came guard duty. And I was so nervous about this part. But your Grandma was there right beside me, and that did help me feel much braver. We linked our arms together, and watched the hallways to see if anyone was about to come up. And fortunately, we only really had to deal with one close shave.

We were standing there, when we heard footsteps coming our way. It was a guard, performing their duties. We knew right then that we needed to pull out a distraction, and fast.

That was my job. I immediately conjured up a time clone, and instructed her to run down the hallway. Just as planned, the guard got distracted. It was a fairly weak clone too. I made it so that when she inevitably exploded, it would cause minimal damage to the environment. And no one else came our way.

According to Tidepool, we made good time while in the vents, so that put us at less of a risk of getting caught by anyone. Security guards or guests. To date, I have no idea how she could know that. I suspect it had something to do with her spy training.

She cracked the safe open in no time. And inside was one of the largest collections of gold and jewels I had ever seen in my life.

You see a lot of beautiful unique things as a Skylander. In fact, the inside of that safe would probably not even be in the top ten most beautiful things I’d seen. But it was a grand sight. Queen Tourmaline was known for being a collector of beautiful things, as well as being a strict and controlling ruler. And the inside of her vault of treasures was proof of that fact.

We found the diamond in no time. It was big, and in a display case right in the middle of the room. Tidepool worked her magic, and soon, it was in our possession. And once we had that, it was time for the hard part.

All that climbing we did in the vent? That’s the easy part. No, the most difficult thing, for me at least, was getting down from such a height.

We had a plan on how to do it. We were going to rappel down from the very top of the building where the vault was located. And the thought of it quite frankly terrified me. It was scary to think of what might happen from so high. I was thinking about what would happen if I fell, or if the rope broke while I was going down, or what would happen if I froze up halfway through. I was feeling rather scared at the thought of it.

And as usual, whenever I felt scared at the thought of something, I turned to your Grandma Torch for comfort.

She is my rock, and she always was. I have always been prone to feeling anxious and jittery, but she always knew what to say to comfort me. It’s something which I will forever be grateful for. And that day, when I mentioned that I felt scared rappelling down from such a high tower, she held me close and told me of a plan she had.

We roped in Tidepool, and we discussed it together. If there was a way to get down from forty-five stories worth of building if I was still scared. And after a quick bit of discussion, we finally had a plan.

I was going to be the first one going down, and I was to be lowered down by the both of them. That way, I didn’t have to worry about freezing up and getting stuck halfway down. Then Torch would go down, with Tidepool going down last. Tidepool helped us into our harnesses, linked me to the rope, and we were ready.

I sat at the edge of the building, awaiting Tidepool’s instructions. When everything was properly set up, she at last told me to slide off the building slowly, and sit in the harness. So I did. My legs were dangling up so high, and I certainly felt like I was going to fall. But I squeezed my eyes shut, calmed myself down, and placed my trust in the two women above me.

I felt myself getting lowered down slowly. It was extremely windy, so the air was extremely cold. I wanted to rub my hands together to try and warm myself up, but I was tightly clinging onto the rope at the time and I was too scared to let go. So I held on. 

After a while, I managed to muster up the courage to open up one eye, and then the other. And the first thing I noticed when I opened up my eyes was the rope in front of me. The pulley it was in, and how it moved as I was being brought down. It squeaked with every turn, which should have made me nervous but it did not. I was still a bit too scared to look around and truly soak in the sights of the city from such a high place, and I was smart enough to not look down. So instead, I looked up. And above me, I could see Torch and Tidepool working hard, making sure that I got to safety. That image of them working together all to help me has stuck with me to this day. I truly mean it when I say I love them still.

When I touched solid ground again, it was such a relief. And I was so happy that nothing bad had happened, and so proud of Grandma Torch and Tidepool for their hard work. I watched as the rope got pulled up again, and Torch came down. She got down much faster than I did, because she actually rappeled. But when she got down and unhooked herself from the rope, I instantly opened up my arms to embrace her.

Now, something you must know is that in the past, I used to be rather shy about my scars. So I wore a mask everywhere. Nowadays, I still wear it out of habit more than anything, but back then it really was because I was ashamed of my face. But right at that moment, I did not care how I looked. I removed my mask, and kissed your Grandmother right then and there. And we were locked in that embrace for quite some time too. It was as if the world around us had dissolved, and we were only happy that we had managed to successfully complete the mission.

Tidepool came down rather quickly, and so we ended up having to break up our kiss. Nevertheless, the day was saved. Princess Onyx eventually got help and left the business of evil entirely, and that’s the story of how your Grandma Touch, our friend Tidepool, and I helped to steal a diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they're cute. Tidepool's a cutie too. 
> 
> Here's a writing tip by the way: sometimes when I have trouble getting the right words to something out, I just switch to first-person and write like that. Or do something else radically different from how I usually write. It's fun doing experimental shit, or just shit you don't normally do.


End file.
